The Nature Cards
by Sakura Kinomoto5
Summary: Sakura now lives in California her and Madison find yue a year after the horrific batle with Eriol
1. Default Chapter

The Nature cards

My note: I don't own any cc's characters. (I don't own michiru either that is sailor moon)

Sakura now lives in California. Li has passed away and Kero was turned to stone.

One fine afternoon Sakura and Madison (Major fashion designer for the stars) went downtown for lunch. They went to the most popular sushi bar in town Kinomoto's (Sakura's brother Tori owns this shop.) They ate their sushi looking as if they where enjoying every minute of their lunch. When Sakura and Madison were finished they went to the mall. They went to the gap, gucci, Calvin Klein and lots more stores because Madison needed more ideas for more clothes. They said their good-byes and headed home.

When Sakura got home she was violently sick. She had to go to hospital. They said she had a pretty bad flu and she had to stay overnight. That night Sakura had a dream. Li was alive standing on a hill. She had seen Yue freeing Kero from the evil curse, which was placed on him by Eriol. Keros power was drained and he was very weak. She awoke dripping in a cold sweat. Her face burning hot she reached over and lifted her glass of water and threw it over herself to cool her. After wards she could not sleep the rest of the night. 

She was admitted out of hospital the next day. She told Madison about the dream. Madison said, "Maybe this is the future Sakura?" as she knew about Sakura's Telepathic abilities. Sakura replied, "I think someone is trying to warn me about something?" Tori came in he said, "Who's up for milk and cookies?" He set down the platter and walked out. Sakura felt a chill across her spine and said, "Who is there! Come out now!" To their surprise it was Yue. Madison said, "I thought you were destroyed in our last battle against Eriol, Yue." Yue replied, "I had teleported but I was very weak and I used up all my strength and for the past year I have been searching for you Sakura. "What is wrong Yue?" Sakura exclaimed. "I am very pleased to tell you I can free Kero beros from that curse." He said happily. Madison shocked said, "That's what happened in your dream right Sakura!" "Yeah" she replied. Sakura told Yue about her dream. He told her that he could try to reincarnate Li that if the worst was to happen. 

That night Sakura had a dream Clow reed was there this time. He had told her that the cards are not what they seem, you need them to draw energy from a different source. Think what they are then you will know! She reached for the phone and dialed Madison's number. Told her what happened. They tried to solve what Clow reed said to her. The only person that would be able to know would be Kero!

Chapter two up next week

Please r+r 


	2. The Stone cast Kero

The stone cast Kero

They set out for the hunt for Kero. Sakura got out of the house because Madison told her father that she had to go away on a fashion shoot and she wanted Sakura there. That was all right with him so he let them go. They had to fly to Japan!

Sakura was plagued by memories of Li and Kero and how they had gone. It had all started when they were fighting Eriol and Ruby Moon. Sakura was hurt pretty badly and so was Li. With a blast of light from Ruby Moon killed Li. The pink light had killed him as he shielded Sakura from the blast. Kero fought Ruby Moon next. He hurt her pretty badly. Eriol was raging after what Kero done to Ruby Moon. He shouted the incantation "Turn To Stone Kero Beros!" he was turned into a statue. They had gone forever. Sakura blamed herself for it. 

They arrived in Japan 2 days later. They went to the battleground where they had battled a year ago. There stood in front of Madison was Kero. Yue was called upon. He arrived as Julian Star. Tori's best friend in Japan. Sakura's first crush. He transformed in a beam of brilliant white light. He placed his hands on the head of the statue. The statue began to glow. The statue began to glow. Then the Colour of his fur. He began to speak "Sakura, Sakura I knew you would save me!!!" Sakura replied "It was Yue not me" "Thank you Yue." Yue replied "You are welcome Kero Beros" 

Kero transformed into what looked like a plush doll. Sakura told him about the two dreams she had. They thought long and hard about it then Kero said, "What do they come from? Earthy is ground, wood is trees, NATURE that is what Clow Reed is trying to tell us." "How will I do that Kero?" "I am sorry I don't know how, Yue have you any ideas?" "Sorry I don't but Sakura in your time of need you will know what to do." They had to go back to America. They all went on Madison's private jet. Now we have to figure out if we have a new enemy or not. "Sakura" Yue said, "Expect the unexpected because if you don't you might hurt yourself." "Kay" said Sakura. When Sakura got home she had 6 hours sleep to school started. Her teacher was Mrs. Mc Kenzie she had her in Japan. She was a sorceress a powerful at that. A new girl arrived that day. She had Strawberry blonde hair, Blue eyes and wore all blue. Mrs. Mc Kenzie called her to the front. She said her name. Her name was Michiru. She lived in a Shrine in Tokyo. "Michiru will you sit behind Sakura and Madison." Mrs. Mc Kenzie asked? "Ok." Said Michiru. "Take out your books please class." Some one shot a spitball at Mrs. Mc Kenzie. It hit her on the head. "Sakura did you shoot this spit ball at me!" "No Mrs. It was Chelsea Mrs." She walked to the board. Someone walked through the door with a note. She read it out. It said anyone in the cheerleading squad come down to the gym and if anyone wants to try out they can come too. Michiru was the only girl who went. The PE teacher said "Sakura new stuff try the pyramid and I would like you on the senior squad you are our best performer. "Kay" Sakura replied. "Who wants to try out? Only 1 girl that is disappointing. Do 3 cartwheels, good, do 3 backflips, excellent now do backflip tumbleover combo." "Sakura you have a bit of competition" the teacher said. "She is so good," Sakura said. Finally school was over.

Next chapter up next week

Please R+R


End file.
